general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde Thompson
Clyde Thompson is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines Clyde is married to his wife Agnes, they have a son, a daughter-in-law, and two grandchildren. Clyde worked at General Hospital as a doctor until his retirement. He was brought out of retirement by his old friend, General Hospital Chief of Staff, and old colleague Monica Quartermaine when GH was shorthanded after former head nurse Epiphany Johnson stepped down from her position after taking Sonny's phone and throwing it across the room under Paul Hornsby's orders during his P.T. sessions with her. In 2016, he meets Dr. Hamilton Finn after Monica called him to work at General Hospital. Relationships |-|Family= *Agnes Thompson - Clyde's wife *Isaac Thompson - Clyde's grandson |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Brook Lynn Ashton *Hayden Barnes *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Nikolas Cassadine - (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine *Lois Cerullo *Harrison Chase *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Mike Corbin *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos - Alan and Monica's grandson *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis *Kristina Davis *Anna Devane - James and Robin's mother and former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake *Amy Driscoll *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri *Rocco Falconeri *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Marcus Godfrey *Yvonne Godfrey *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Audrey Hardy - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Steve Hardy - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Stella Henry *James Horowitz *Kiki Jerome *Maxie Jones *Tony Jones - (deceased) *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's only daughter *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Andre Maddox *Sam McCall *Jason Morgan *Arthur Morris - Clyde's old friend *Benjamin Morris - Arthur and Patricia's son *Nora Morris - Arthur and Patricia's daughter-in-law *Patricia Morris - Clyde and Agnes' old friend *Penelope Morris - Isaac's friend *Griffin Munro *Kim Nero *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Alan Quartermaine - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff, Jake's biological paternal grandfather, Clyde's old friend and former colleague (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff and Clyde's old friend and colleague *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Olivia Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Terry Randolph *Nina Reeves - Britt's cousin *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - James and Robin's uncle and former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - James and Robin's father, former WSB agent, former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Deanna Sirtis *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Valerie Spencer *Willow Tait *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - (deceased) *Lainey Winters *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson - Heather's younger counterpart *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller *Winston Rudge *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Doctors Category:General Hospital staff members Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Douglas Marland Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:African-Americans Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s